Teardrops on my Pom Poms
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: They are best friends. She has loved him since she was 14. He is now talking about another girl should she confess her feelings? based on Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. Oneshot. BRUCAS


Teardrops on my Pom Poms

**Brooke's POV**

How do I describe Lucas Scott? My best friend, captain of basketball team, my neighbor, awesome writer… the guy I love. His family moved next door when I was five; he and his brother were six. We instantly became friends. I always saw him as a brother, nothing else. At least until I was fourteen. He was a sophomore and played for the Ravens. I was on the cheerleading squad. During a practice, the team came out with no shirts on and I lost my breath. I didn't understand why though, I had seen him shirtless before. Ever since then I have loved him.

Only three people know my secret. My three other best friends: Peyton Sawyer, Haley James Scott, and Nathan Scott, Lucas' twin brother. It is now the first day of junior year. I had the best outfit to make him look. My red tube top, my black denim skinny jeans, and red wedges. My hair is in soft curls. As I put on my make-up I pray he notices me today. I hear the doorbell ring and instantly know it is him. He picks me every day for school. I run downstairs and open the door to see the one and only Lucas Scott. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a t-shirt and jeans but I still have trouble trying to not stare.

**General POV**

"Hey Broody" Brooke said with a fake smile so he wouldn't see what she really wanted.

"Hey Cheery, How was summer?" Lucas asked as they walked to his car.

"So, so."

"Something happened, tell me."

"Nothing happened."

"Please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Brooke cracked up. He was so funny sometimes.

"Fine! I broke up with Felix."

"Good. You are too good for him." Luke said as they got in the car and started driving.

"Yeah." Brooke said but on the inside she was boiling. She hated it when he did that. He could not tell her that, he had no say in who was good enough for her.

"So why did you break-up with him?" Lucas asked pulling her out of her thoughts. She paused until they were in school parking lot.

"I walked in on him with another girl at a party." Lucas stopped the car quick which made Brooke fly forward. "God Luke! I am never driving with you ever again!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You and Nate were at high flyers. It is not like this is the first time; I just caught him this time. I was breaking up with him anyway because he was moving. It is not liked I loved him or anything."

"Are you sure you are okay."

"Positive. So how was your summer?"

"There is this girl. She is a junior; she is brunette, green eyes. She is one of my friends. I realized I love her." Lucas said looking at Brooke. She never understood how he couldn't figure out how she loved him. When she heard love her heart sank. He was supposed to love her!

"That is awesome Luke." Brooke said trying not to cry.

"Yeah." Lucas said knowing something was wrong.

When they got to school, Lucas hugged her like he always did and shivers went up and down her spine. How could he not know that when he touches her she can't breathe? "I'll tell you more about this girl later."

"Okay." Brooke said but she thought "No! Love me! Talk about me! Not her! Look at me!" Brooke ran to the bathroom and fell to the floor and started crying silently.

"Brooke?" Haley called walking into the bathroom.

"Hey…Haley." Haley knew something serious was going on because Brooke never called her Haley.

"Brooke, what happened?"

"He…said…he…loved…her." Brooke got out in between sobs.

"Who?" Haley asked knowing she was talking about Lucas.

"Lucas."

"No honey, who did he say he loved?"

"I…don't know. He said…she was…brunette…and…a…junior." Brooke cried and Haley just hugged her. They sat there for a few minutes until Haley finally spoke.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Come on get up." Haley said pulling Brooke up and over to the sink. After Brooke was calm, Haley decided to get her to try and talk again. "What exactly did Luke say?"

"I don't remember, I half listened because my mind was trying to keep me from making sure I didn't burst out crying right there in front of him." Brooke said starting to cry again.

"We need to get you home." Haley said as she picked up her phone and texted Nathan and Peyton. Haley and Brooke waited at Nathan's car for them. Haley put Brooke in the back and she leaned against the side.

"Hales…what's wrong?" Nathan asked as he and Peyton walked up.

"We need to get her home." Haley said pointing to a sobbing Brooke in the back seat.

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas told her he loved this brunette junior and now she can't even talk without crying. How can she go through a day of school if she is like this?" Peyton just stared at Brooke during the rest of the conversation. They decided they would all take her home. Peyton got in the back with Brooke while Nathan sat in the front.

"Hey B. Davis."

"Hey P. Sawyer. Why do I love him? That girl is so lucky. She is so lucky; she gets to be with him. Brooke sobbed. Peyton hugged her and just kept saying "I know Brooke. It's going to be okay." Peyton and Haley just stared at each other with concerned eyes.

Brooke…we're at your house." Haley said with a soft voice.

"Come on Brooke." Nathan said picking her up. When they got inside they all just sat there watching Brooke.

"How did you get out of class?" Brooke asked out of the blue.

"We said we didn't feel good. You?" Nathan answered.

"I never went. God! Who could she be?" Brooke asked. "Rachel Gattina!" Brooke answered herself.

"No. He would never like her. She is also a senior. She also has red hair." Haley answered.

"Bevin."

"A senior. Blonde hair. Not really thinking today are you?" Nathan said.

"Peyton!" Brooke said pointing to a now horrified Peyton.

"Ewwww! He is like my brother! I also have blonde hair." Peyton said disgusted.

"Haley!"

"Brooke! She is married and having a baby… with me. His brother! She is also a senior" Nathan laughed.

"Well sorry. It is not every day when two kids get married at sixteen and have a baby at seventeen." Brooke said in mock hurt. They all laughed.

"Brooke exactly what did he say?" Haley asked again.

"Ummmm….she is a brunette junior. Oh green eyes. It his friend that he realized he loved." Brooke said her voice cracking on the word love. Peyton, Nathan, and Haley all exchanged glances.

"Can you give me a minute with her?" Nathan asked. Peyton and Haled nodded and left.

Nathan got up and sat next to her. He put his arm around her. "Brooke…you know I love you right?" Brooke just nodded. "Well do not hit me but I think maybe you should talk to him about this mystery girl" Brooke just looked up at him shocked. "Just think about it." Nathan said and left. He walked out and shut the door behind him. Haley and Peyton just looked at him.

"Do you think it could really be her?" Haley asked.

"It's possible. She is the only person that I know that it could be. I'm surprised she hasn't thought it herself." Nathan replied.

"I think her mind is so wrapped around the fact that he loves somebody that she really has not thought about that it might be her." Peyton said.

"I'm going to talk to Luke and tell him that he needs to tell her who it is and put her out of misery." Nathan said as they got in the car. Brooke sat in her room and cried. When she had finally calmed down enough she changed into her tank top and shorts and got some ice cream. She thought about what Nathan had said and made her decision. She heard a knock at the door and she went and got it.

"Hey Broody." Brooke said sadly.

"Hey non-cheery. Can I come in? It is starting to get bad out here." Luke said pointing outside where it was storming.

"Of course. So tell me about this girl." Brooke said trying to sound happy.

"Ummmm. Okay. She is smart, funny, beautiful, caring. I really nee-"Lucas was cut off from Brooke getting up.

I'm sorry. I can"t to do this." Brooke said running out.

"Brooke! Wait!" Lucas yelled running after her. Brooke just kept running but Lucas caught up with her. "What are you doing?" He asked pulling her around.

"Trying to get away from you! Now leave me alone!" Brooke screamed now crying. "You know for somebody so smart you really are an idiot!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas yelled back.

"I love you Luke. I'm in love with you. I have been since I was fourteen! You are just too big of an idiot to realize. What does this mystery girl have that I don't have?" She yelled at him.

"A brain!" Lucas smirked.

"Ugh! I hate you! I hate the way

you use those puppy dog eyes to get your way. I hate the way you tell me how guys aren't good enough for me. I hate how you talk about how you talk about her to me. I hate how you won't tell me who it is. I hate I hate how I try so hard to move on but I can't. I hate how you smirk. I hate how you roll your eyes at me. And what I hate most is that I love all those things about you and I have no idea why I would love you talking about another girl. I can't do this anymore.

"Do what?"

"This friendship! So choose your relationship with me or that other girl."

"I can't beca-."

"Fine. Then I will for you. Goodbye Lucas." Brooke said walking away but he grabbed her, spun her around, and kissed her. She kissed back but then pushed him off.

"God Lucas! First you say you love one girl then kiss me. You know I wake up every morning praying that you will notice me and you never do! Brooke said walking away but stopped when she heard him start talking but she didn't turn around.

"I notice you Brooke! I notice how you smile but on the inside you're upset or angry. I notice how you looked when I told you about her. I noticed how you were hurt by Felix. I love you Brooke. You are just too stupid to figure it out."

Brooke spun around. "I'm not stupid, you are the one who can't figure out who you love!"

"That jut proved my point. You are my best friend. You are a brunette junior. You have beautiful green eyes. You are smart, caring, funny, and beautiful. I love you Brooke. Just you." Lucas finished as he walked up to Brooke who was now crying

"What? Why would you do this-?" Lucas cut her off by kissing her again, this time she didn't pull away. "Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to see how you would act. I didn't want to get rejected by my best friend."

"Why did you come over tonight?"

"Nathan told me what happened and told me I needed to tell you. I tried but you ran out then started screaming at me."

"I love you Lucas Scott. Forever and Ever."

**Brooke's POV**

After that night, Lucas and I stayed together. He graduated and went to Duke. I graduated the next year and moved in with him. We got married when I was a freshman in college. We had a baby boy named Joshua Jacob Scott the following year. Josh is just like Lucas; Blond hair, blue eyes, and all broody. When I graduated college for writing I had the twins; Alyssa Taylor Scott and Sophia Grace Scott. Alyssa has straight blond hair and blue eyes but just like me when it comes to her personality. Sophia is the spitting image of me. She has dark brunette hair and green eyes. She thinks just like her father though. Luke got drafted in the NBA and I kept writing. Nathan and Haley had a baby boy their senior year named James Lucas Scott. James has sandy blond hair. James is a sophomore at Duke and plays basketball just like his father. Haley and Nathan are still married and Haley teaches at Tree Hill High. Nathan and Lucas play for the same basketball team. After high school Peyton met a very nice man; Jake Jagielski. They got married and had a baby girl named Jennifer Sawyer Jagielski. Jenny looks just like her mother. She has curly blond hair and amazing at painting. She is the same age as Joshua. They are seniors at Tree Hill High and are inseparable. Josh is the captain of the basketball team and Jenny is captain of the cheerleading squad. Alyssa and Sophia are sophomores along with Peyton and Jake's youngest; Landon Noah Scott. Alyssa and Sophia are both cheerleaders. Landon is on the basketball team. Alyssa and Landon like each other and we all can see it. Landon is like Jake. He has shaggy brown hair, sweet, and caring. Sophia likes her best friend, Ryan, who is a sophomore. When she is with him I can see me eighteen years ago. Let's hope it works out well for her like it did for me. I don't want her waking up one day regretting not telling him because if I didn't tell Lucas I wouldn't be where I am today, so I dedicate this book to you Luke. I love you. Forever and ever.


End file.
